Suprises and Disappointment
by undoubtedlyamity
Summary: Something strange has been going on with Jeanette, lately. She's been vomiting, having treacherous mood swings, and intense food cravings. Could this be the beginning of a spectacular surprise, or an awful disappointment? - Simonette. -


Simon immediately sat up.

Something was different. He looked around the space that surrounded him, blinking multiple times. All he could see was black, the only light catching his eye was provided by the bathroom. It peeked out from underneath the master bathroom door, causing Simon to become suspicious.

Reaching to his right, Simon grabbed his glasses from his night table and placed him on his face. He looked to the digital alarm clock also sitting on his night table; it read three twenty-seven. What on earth had woken him up so early?

Suddenly, a loud clanking sound came from the bathroom. Simon's heart practically jumped up into his throat when he heard the startling noise. Instinctively, he turned to his left and felt the space beside him. He felt nothing but the mattress; his wife wasn't in bed.

Simon ripped the covers off of him and jumped out of bed. He made his way across the bedroom to the bathroom and lightly rapped on the door. "Jeanette?" he called, putting his ear close to the door in case more sounds become audible.

"S-Simon?" a weak voice croaked out. That was enough confirmation for Simon; he immediately turned the handle and barged into the bathroom to see a very shocking scene.

Jeanette seemed to have collapsed on the tiled floor, right in front of the toilet. A hand mirror was lying on the floor just a couple inches away from her limbs, glass sprawled across the floor. Used tissues were absolutely everywhere. But poor Jeanette, she looked terrible. Her face was flushed bright pink, her eyes all puffy. She sat crossed-legged, her elbows digging into her knees as she buried her head in her palms.

"Jeanette," Simon whispered, aghast. He knelt down in front of the woman, carefully avoiding the shards of glass all over the floor, and took Jeanette's hands in his. "What's the matter?"

When she met his eyes, the look she wore practically broke Simon's heart. She definitely was not right. "I-I... I can't stop vomiting. I've been in here for an hour, Simon." Sniffling, she pulled just one of her hands away and rubbed her face with her palm. "D-Did I wake y-you up?"

Simon cracked the softest smile. "It's okay. I'm only concerned about you."

Jeanette smiled as well. Then, she blinked a couple times, leaned closer to her husband, then squinted. "A-Are... you shirtless?" Her lack of glasses made it hard to see anything around her. That was probably how she broke the mirror.

Glancing down, Simon did come to realize that he was indeed shirtless. A light blush dusted across his face and his grin grew a bit wider. "Our bedroom gets to be really warm."

"I'm not complaining," Jeanette whispered as quietly as possible, blushing herself. Now that she and Simon had been married for a while, she had grown more and more comfortable with saying things like that around him.

"Do you want me to-"

Simon cut himself short once he noticed Jeanette's eyes widening. She looked absolutely terrified, and for good reason. Before Simon could even blink, Jeanette was back to kneeling before the white porcelain bowl, spitting out whatever was left in her stomach. Simon grimaced as he listened to the sounds his wife made. He felt like he should have been doing something, but what? Whisper comforting words, rub her back, assure her everything was going to be okay?

Before he could even decide on whether or not to open his mouth, though, Jeanette had finished, for now at least. With shaky breathes, she rolled off her knees and onto her hip. She wiped the corner of her mouth before letting out a song of disgust.

Jeanette couldn't even imagine what was upsetting her body so much. She hadn't had eaten anything out of the ordinary, so that possibility was ruled out. Other than the vomiting, she expressed no other symptoms of illness; no fever, that is. The last time she had been this sick was on her twenty-first birthday, when she assumed she could handle more alcohol than she really could. But that was nearly two and a half years ago. Unless... no-

"Do you feel better after throwing up?" Simon asked, breaking her from her thoughts. He placed a hand on her knee, staring into her watery eyes with concern.

Jeanette could only shake her head before the tears began to spill down her face. Immediately, Simon reached forward and engulfed her in his arms, brushing the fingers on his left hand against her shoulder to relax her. Jeanette buried her face in her husband's bare chest, her cries quickly becoming quiet hiccups. The way Simon caressed her was slowly relaxing her until she almost felt like she could fall asleep in his arms.

Without any warning, her body was lifted from the cool time. She heard the toilet flush and the sound of it becoming further and further away. Jeanette tiredly lifted one eyelid just barely, enough to understand that she was being carried away.

Simon brought his wife into their bedroom. He set her atop the mattress, adjusting the pillow with his newly freed hand, then shifted her legs so he could cover her with the blankets. After getting her settled, Simon couldn't help but smile. As miserable as Jeanette was feeling, she always looked like a Goddess to him. Slowly, she fell asleep.

His smile never fading, Simon turned on his heel to return to the bathroom so he could shut the light off. But he was stopped when he felt something grab his hand. Simon gazed down, realizing it was Jeanette who held him captive, gripping his hand tightly with hers.

"What's wrong?" he inquired, leaning down towards her, his thumb caressing the top of her hand.

"Thank you," Jeanette mumbled, opening her eyes just enough to look into his. She cracked a half smile.

Simon chuckled. "Anything for you." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Go to sleep now, Jeanette. You'll feel better with some rest."

With that, his wife snuggled into her pillow, wrapping the blankets tightly around her. "Love you," she yawned, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"I love you too."


End file.
